Michael Jackson
"Oh!" - Michael Jackson, Smooth Criminal Biography Michael Joseph Jackson (August 29, 1958 – June 25, 2009) was an American singer, songwriter, and dancer. Dubbed the "King of Pop", he was one of the most popular entertainers in the world, and was the best-selling music artist at the time of his death.Jackson's contributions to music, dance, and fashion along with his publicised personal life made him a global figure in popular culture for over four decades. Time Lord Rating™ Article 1 - Ability to Regenerate Jackson does not show the ability to regenerate health or heal himself from minor or fatal wounds in Moonwalker or any of his short films. Jackson gains 0 out of 3 points for Article 1 - Ability to Regenerate. = Article 2 - Multiple Forms/Faces Over Time Jackson's face has had major changes over the years. He started off black with a flat nose and an afro hairstyle, but then his hair became curly and hanging, his face got paler, and his nose turned up. people thought this was surgery or a condition, but it is highly likely that it was regeneration. Jackson gains 1 out of 3 points for Article 2 - Multiple Forms/Faces Over Time. = Article 3 - Means to Time Travel Jackson has had flashbacks before, as seen in the Pretty Young Thing short film, but he has never appeared to time travel. In the Billie Jean short film, he is seen teleporting via various objects, such as a lamppost and a bed, accompanied by a glowing effect. This could quite possibly be a TARDIS, so while he doesn't travel in time, he certainly travels in space with a TARDIS-esque object. Jackson gains 2 out of 2 points for Article 3 - Means to Time Travel. = Article 4 - Alien Tech Jackson has used various items with significant effects, that sometimes defy physics or possibility. Some examples of this are the coin in the Smooth Criminal short film, which lands perfectly in the jukebox slot and starts playing Jackson's chosen dance track instantly. Jackson is also seen to change outfits instantly in the Bad and Beat It short film, meaning he may have holographic or chameleon clothes. Jackson Gains 2 out of 2 points for Article 4 - Alien Tech. = Article 5 - Extended Lifetime Jackson is not shown to have any extended lifetime in real life or any of his films. His real lifespan is quite contrary to this trait. Jackson gains 0 out of 1 points for ''Article 5 - Extended Lifetime.'' Article 6 - Multiple Companions Over Time Michael Jackson is seen to have a female companion in all of his short films, either sung about, seen on film, or both. He has also led a gang, as seen in the Bad short film, and befriended street urchins, as seen in the Smooth Criminal ''short film. '''Jackson gains 1 out of 1 points for 'Article 6 - Multiple Companions Over Time. Results With that, Jackson gains a 6/12 TLR, making the likelihood of him being a Time Lord be a passing grade at 50%. While the media surrounding him or his family never considered this topic, this should be considered a testament to his Time Lord abilities to conceal his true identity.